my_hero_academia_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Hold My Beer
Hold My Beer (Kanji: 私のビールを持ってて, Romaji: Watashi no bīru o mottete) is an mutant class quirk used by hero-turned-Xifas Member Fukanō Igyō. Description Hold My Beer is an mutant class quirk that transforms their liver into a stimulant powerhouse. When certain substances are introduced into the body, they are taken straight to the liver, transforming the substances into a really strange mix of dopamine and adrenaline. The hormone cocktail is then sent up to the brain, where all systems related to physical activity go into overdrive, severely enhancing it's user's strength, agility, flexibility, reaction time, endurance, and in case of injury, durability. Usually, once the quirk is activated it's user instinctively says 'Hold My Beer' before performing something either stupid, reckless, insane, or all of the above. During this drugged up phase of mania, the user is capable of doing seemingly impossible physical feats either silently or with a lot of angry screaming. Said physical feats may be in terms of combat badassery, or parkour. Sometimes, it may even by breakdancing or dodging. Hold My Beer's physical enhancement is so strong that once, Fukanō wrestled and won against a bear while high on Dr. Pepper. He also once did complex tricks with a slinky, which broke a few people's minds as they tried to understand how you get a slinky to loop in the air. However, Hold My Beer has some rather dangerous weaknesses. While the durability is greatly enhanced, the effects of injury still take place. If it's user were to get their arm torn off, they would notice and stagger. Furthermore, Hold My Beer's effects wear off when the user either sleeps off the effects or naturally becomes sober. During a period of time after Hold My Beer wears off, the user is left in a state of delirium akin to that of a hangover, where they are left extremely vulnerable. Strengths * Hysterical Strength ''' Super Moves It should be noted none of Fukanō's super moves have official names. * '''BEEP BEEP MOTHER F-ER!: '''Downing a large can of root beer and throwing it, Fukanō charges, either at someone or through something (Like traffic). Enhanced by the adrenaline and dopamine, Fukanō produces enough momentum to charge into, through, or past someone or something. This move is usually done when he is super impatient or during a party, but in cases it has been shown that BEEP BEEP also helps to charge through obstacles. * '''This Is HEAVY: Activating his quirk and lifting something he should not be reasonably be expected to lift, like a 6 story building, onto his back, Fukanō is capable of preventing the total disaster of a building falling down long enough for people to get out of the way. The stronger substance he activates, the more powerful the move becomes. Trivia * Most of the actions triggered by Hold My Beer are from the subreddits R/Sweatypalms, R/Nononoyes, R/Holdmyredbull, R/holdmybeer, and R/whatcouldgoright. * Hold My Beer is an actual phrase for when someone is about to do something awesome, or stupid.